goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman Robs Gus Griswald's House/Arrested/Grounded
Gelman Robs Gus Griswald's House/Arrested/Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on January 14th 2020 Cast Gelman-Joey Gus Griswald-David/Evil Genius/Zack Gelman's mum-Belle Gelman's dad-Simon Policeman-Wiseguy Mrs. Griswald- Transcript Gelman: Hello, My name is Gelman, and today, I am going to Rob Gus Griswald's house. Why, well because, he is whomp. Hahahahahahahahahahaha. (Gelman went to their homes to fetch their robbery masks and robbery hats) Gelman: And now I'm ready for robbery! Text: Later, Gelman was outside of the Griswald's house. Gelman: Alright! Now I've arrived at the Griswald's! Now it's my chance to rob the house! (Inside Gus Griswald's house) Gus: Yay, I'm rich! (Then Gelman went inside the house and then they confronted Gus Griswald all alone, he were horrified) Gus: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! A Bank robber! What are you doing here? Gelman equipped their guns and pointed the bank manager with them, and the alarm started blaring. Gelman: Freeze! This is a robbery! Give us all of your money or else I will shoot you! Gus: No! I am not letting you get away with our bank money! Rules are the rules! Gelman: Shut up, you better give me all of your money right now or I will shoot you to smithereens! (Gus did as he was told) Gus: OK, OK, OK, fine! (Gus handed the bag of money to Lawson and Gelman) Gus: Just take it all and get out of here! I don't want to die! (Gelman were satisfied) Gelman: Yay! I have finally robbed the Griswald's house! So long suckers! (Gelman ran out of the Griswald's house) Gus: Mom and Dad, call the police, on the double! Mrs. Griswald: OK! (His mom picked up a phone and he called the police.) Mrs. Griswald: Hello! Is this the police department? Good! A boy has robbed our house and he is taking my son's money while he was rich and are getting away! Can you arrest him, please? (Mrs. Griswald was hearing the response from the police) Mrs. Griswald: OK! Thanks! Bye! (Outside, Gelman were running, and they stopped for a minute) Gelman: Yes! We just robbed the bank! I've got away with it! I'm free (x2)! (Just then, the police car drove in, and then the policeman got out and confronted Gelman, he was horrified. Gelman dropped the bag of money) Policeman: Stop right there! You are under arrest for robbing the Griswald's house! Get in the police car now! You're going to jail for three hours until your parents come to pick you up! And as for that, I will return the bag of money to the bank! Give me the bag of money and get in the police car now! Text: 20 minutes later at the Police Station Policeman: This is your cell. Get in there now! You will stay in there for three hours until your parents arrive. (Gelman went in the cell and the policeman closed the bars) Policeman: Now to take the bag of money back to the bank. (Gelman were dismayed) Gelman: I cannot believe I've got arrested for robbing the Griswald's house! But now, I have to stay in thee for three hours until our parents come to bail us out. I'm gonna miss dinner. Text: Three hours later. (Gelman were satisfied, as their parents arrived) Lawson: Oh look! My parents are here! They're here to bail us out. (Their parents were less than pleased) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I can't believe that you robbed the Griswald's house and stealing the money off from Gus. Now he's left traumatized because of you.. Gelman's mum: That's it, young man! You're in big trouble! Let's go home now. (Gelman went out of the cell, and they went home with their parents in disgrace) (Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you rob the Griswald's house and now Gus has left traumatized, thanks to you. But the good news is that the Griswald family has finally got there money back for what you done. That's it, you are grounded for 36 days with no computer. And no dinner for you tonight. Gelman's mum: I agree with your father. Go to your room now. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (The End) Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:2020 videos